bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Ankita Lokhande
| birthplace = Indore, India | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2006–present | parents = | siblings = | known_for = | series= Bigg Boss Hindi 12 (2018) | entered= Day 62 | exited= Day 82 | status= Evicted | nominations = 4 | evictions = 1 }}Ankita Lokhande is an Indian film and television actress. She made her debut in 2009 with Zee TV's long-running drama ' Pavitra Rishta '. Her appearance in the acclaimed series has made her one of the highest-paid actresses on Indian television. The Times of India|website=The Times of India|access-date=2018-02-10}} She also participated in celebrity dance reality show ''Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa'' (Season 4), on Sony TV. In 2018, she participated in Bigg Boss as a wild card contestant. Early life Ankita Lokhande was born in Indore, India, in a Maharashtrian family. Her father Shashikant Lokhande is a banker, while her mother Vandana Pandis Lokhande is a housewife and a teacher. She has a younger brother and a sister name Sooraj Lokhande and Jyoti Lokhande. Ankita was always passionate about acting. After graduating from school and university, in 2005, she left Indore and moved to Mumbai to become an actress. Ankita was a state level badminton player in her college life. Career Lokhande initially started her television career in 2006 as a participant in talent-hunt reality show Idea Zee Cinestars. In 2009, she started working for Ekta Kapoor's romantic-drama series Pavitra Rishta. The Times of India|website=The Times of India|access-date=2018-02-12}} She played the dual roles of Archana and Ankita in the show until its conclusion in 2014. Due to the immense popularity of the show, Lokhande became a household name. In 2011, she participated in dance based reality show ''Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa Season 4''. In the same year, she also participated in another reality show Comedy Circus along with Kapil Sharma. In 2013, Ankita was a part of mini-series Ek Thhi Naayka, created by Ekta Kapoor for the promotion of her film Ek Thi Daayan in which she played the role of Pragya. The Times of India|website=The Times of India|access-date=2018-02-12}} In 2016, it was rumored that she will be a part of Sanjay Leela Bhansali's historical movie Padmaavat. However, she opted out of the project as she believed that she wasn't ready for a film debut. In 2017, there were reports that Lokhande has been signed for director Girish Malik's upcoming film Torbaaz opposite Sanjay Dutt. Later Malik denied this news and said that apart from Sanjay Dutt, no one else has been signed or even approached. After a hiatus of four years, she made her film debut in epic movie Manikarnika: The Queen of Jhansi, in which she portrayed Warrior Jhalkaribai. Personal life In 2018, it is being reported that ankita might get married to a mumbai based businessman Television Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * * Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants